Babies in waiting
by Olego
Summary: Nora has dinner with Emily Craft and then someone is getting a baby.
1. Chapter 1

"… and Kevin got married to Scotty, it was so beautiful." Nora ended her rant about how she's been lately.

"So now it's only the small one left?" Emily Craft asks, at least caring a little bit.

"Left? Well, Sarah's not married anymore…"

"But she's given you grandbabies, so that one's checked, right?"

Nora laughs. That's not true. She was three amazing grand children, and Kitty's pretty much on the way. She hasn't really thought about getting any more, Justin's not really the family father type, and Kevin is… not into uterus provided people. She also thought Kevin wasn't the marrying type, and he proved her wrong there. Maybe one day…

"Nora?" Emily is practically screaming in the restaurant. "Where did you go?"

"I was just thinking…" Nora starts, slowly. "Maybe Kevin and Scotty will have a baby one day."

"Of course they will. I wouldn't be surprised if they beat your little republican and her hubby to it. Once those gays gets settled, they're nesting worse than a sparrow in love."

"No way!" Nora "They are still getting used to being a couple, a _married_ couple. Kevin is no way near ready to be a father."

"Now let me ask you one thing, there." Emily leans in over the table. "How long were you married before you got preggers?" She makes a pause, and then continues. "Mh-hm. You see? Imagine that little gay sparrow, laying its eggs in Momma Nora's capable hands. You have a new one to spoil before you can say same-sex adoption." Emily finishes and drinks the last of her margerita. She takes the pitcher and pours herself another one.

--

Nora is sitting in her nice and comfy easy chair, reading a book that turned out to be much better than she expected. Or at least, that's what she thinks she might think, when she can actually concentrate on reading it.

Since that dinner with Emily Craftlast night, she can't stop thinking about Kevin and Scotty, and that they might have a child. They didn't expect the wedding, but it happened, and nothing could seem more right. So what is stopping this from happening? Not credibility, not anymore.

She would absolutely love to have more grand babies, and to see Kitty and Kevin have one at the same time, that would be amazing. Lizzie only a year or two older. They would have such an amazing childhood.

--

"Mom?" Kevin walks into the house, closing the door behind him. "Mom!?" He walks into the kitchen. No sign of anyone. "Justin?" He places the big white envelope that he's been carrying on the counter. He finds a post-it pad in a drawer and writes a note.

_Mom, Can you get this to Kitty? Love, Kevin_

He sticks the note to the envelope and leaves for work.

--

Nora looks at the envelope. She wonders what it is. She's touched it, squeezed it and held it up against a lamp to try and see through it, but nothing. Now it's laying there in front of her, and it's teasing her.

She looks at the clock. She has to leave for lunch with Kitty in fifteen minutes, and she knows Kitty will not tell her what's in the envelope. Nora wrinkles her nose and opens it. Whatever, she can find a new one in William's study and put it in.

She almost falls down when she sees what it is. Adoption forms and loads of legal papers, all concerning adoption. The last paper is a handwritten note saying that the application should be sent in with letters of recommendation from up to five adults.

Emily Craftwas right! These papers wheren't possibly Kitty and Robert's, they must have done this weeks ago. Kevin wants Kitty to write a letter of recommendation. Just then she realizes. _She_ hasn't been asked to write one. How could they not want her words? She's his mother.

Before she has time to get into it too much, she has to find a new envelope. Place the papers there, give them to Kitty, and pretend that nothing happened. She knows nothing. Nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Scotty gets up from the couch. He's spent so many hours on it, his legs feels like al dente spaghetti under him. He chuckles at his own joke and opens the door, on which it's knocking.

"Nora! Welcome, come in. You want some coffee?"

"No no, I just came by to drop this off." She hands him a small envelope.

"What is it?" Scotty asks.

"It's a letter of recommendation. For your adoption."

Scotty tries to break in, but she doesn't let him.

"No," she waves him quiet. "I understand that you were afraid to tell me, I can be a bit too much, but I don't understand why you just told Kitty and not the others. So I did."

"Kitty? Others?" Scotty is stunned.

"Yes, Sarah, Justin, Rebecca, Tommy, Julia…"

"You told them that Kevin and I…?" Scotty's voice trails off.

"Oh sweetie, I didn't know you didn't want to me to tell them. They're all very excited for you. And we would all love to contribute, so here's my letter. They will give you theirs as soon as possible."

Nora's phone rings and she picks it up, gesturing _just a moment _to Scotty. She talks to someone and backs in direction of the door.

"I'll be there in just a minute." She says. "I have to run, Scotty. I'll see you later."

Before Scotty has time to comprehend what just happened, let alone catch Nora, she's long gone. He just stands there, legs shaking more than before.

--

"Hello, brother." Sarah greets Kevin as she walks into his office. "Ready for lunch?" Sarah leans over the desk to look at Kevin's computer screen.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He pushes her back.

"Nothing." She sits down in the visitor's chair. "Mom called."

"What now? Nuclear bomb attach?" Kevin is still focused on his screen.

"No, no." Sarah says casually. "She told me a little secret, though." Sarah teases.

"What?" Kevin looks up.

"I'll give you a clue." Sarah nods and shifts in the chair. "It's small, but big, it's expensive, but worth it, it's her grand child, and it's you all covered in purée."

Kevin wrinkles his nose in confusion. Is Sarah pregnant? No, she's not having sex. Justin? No. He may be kind of sloppy, but he's not _stupid_. Tommy and Julia? Not a chance. And Kitty's legal work for adoption wasn't even ready, so no.

So it hits him.

"What?!" He stands up, causing a pen to fall to the floor.

"I don't know what I'm most insulted by. You ask Kitty for a letter of recommendation, but not me, nor mom, or that you don't even tell me." Sarah seems genuinely concerned.

"I am not having a baby." Kevin says defensively.

"No?" Sarah says surprised. "You sure?"

"Yeah, not unless Scotty neglected to tell me he has a uterus and… stuff, then no."

"So why did mom think…?" Sarah asks.

"Who knows? She has too much time on her hands, she should really get a hobb…" Kevin cuts himself off. "She didn't."

"What?" Sarah asks, urging him to explain.

"I left an envelope, no, an _enclosed_ envelope, at her place to give to Kitty. Apparently they filled in wrong in the first ones and Kitty is too much of a conservative to use Wite-out. Mom must have opened it and thought it was mine and Scotty's."

"And you didn't see that one coming?"

Kevin just nods. He really should've. He gets up to fetch his jacket and Sarah walks in front of him towards the door. Just as she is about to exit, she turns around.

"Oh, and, you might want to clarify this to everyone. I might have told like, everyone we know." She then quickly turns around and walks out.

--

It takes four rings until Kitty answers her cell phone.

She sees it's Kevin.

"Hello."

"Why did you not tell mom it's your papers?" He sounds accusing.

"She didn't bring it up. Sarah told me."

"And you didn't tell Sarah?"

"This is more fun, isn't it?"

"Yeah? Thanks to you I just received a call from our dear mother where she wanted to discuss choices for kindergartens with me, and I had to spend two hours telling her that we are not getting a child, and how it's not because of random homophobia, and it's not her fault. Stop laughing!"

"Oh, come on Kevin, she cares. And she still wants to name my baby Alulah."

"Alulah? Whatever, Scotty received her letter of recommendation, or as I would like to call it, an eighteen page, front and back, rant of family values and cute stories from my childhood, which by the way, it either Tommy or made up."

"Tommy thinks I should name my child after him."

"I hate you, have to go."

"I hate you too, Kev. And thanks for the papers."

"Whatever. See you tomorrow."

--

"Was that Kitty?" Scotty hands Kevin a cold beer and sits down on the couch with his own.

"Yeah." Kevin says tiredly and sinks down next to him. "This whole thing was… weird."

"I know." Scotty laughs and glances at the letter from Nora, still laying on the coffee table. "I think it's still nice to know they'll be this supportive when we actually do…" Scotty interrupts himself, afraid he'll freak Kevin out by insinuating they will ever get a child. "I didn't mean to…"

"Yeah, us." Kevin smiles at him and understands why he stopped talking. "I think we'll be there one day."

"Yeah?" Scotty says, carefully.

"One day, in a decade or two." Kevin chuckles, and Scotty smiles. "You know, it's just nice being us, alone. We need that, I think. _**I**_ need that."

Scotty leans over and kisses Kevin on the cheek, but pulls back.

"You need to shave."

Kevin feels his cheek with one hand.

"If I do, will you kiss me again? Properly?" Kevin teases.

"Only if we never name our baby Alulah."


End file.
